


EPISODE #410 - FINAL - VENDETTA

by matthewalmd



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewalmd/pseuds/matthewalmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idealistic final scene of the upcoming Season Four of Game of Thrones, featuring the very first scene with the mighty Lady Stoneheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EPISODE #410 - FINAL - VENDETTA

**Author's Note:**

> A Fan Made Screenplay for the very last scene of the upcoming Game of Thrones Season Four.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

** GAME OF THRONES **

“Episode 410”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**FINAL SCENE – VENDETTA**

A guy is at a forest. He is hunting with a bow and na arrow – he has a couple of arrows in his quiver. The guy is short with black hair and black beard. He has a sigil sewn on his clothes - two blue towers united by a bridge on silver-grey. He is a Frey of the Crossing - Merrett Frey.

He is silently approaching a boar. The animal is standing just teen feet away from him and it is eating something from the ground, next to a tree.

The Frey approaches carefully trying to make no sound. He steps on a stick, but surprisingly enough, the boar doesn’t flee. The Frey breathes in relief. The boar lifts its head for a second.

Suddenly, an arrow comes from the sky and strikes down the boar on his back. The Frey is startled. He puts himself in a defensive position, aiming his own arrow at many places as he is feeling endangered.

He starts running forward. Soon he reaches a small glade and stops running abruptly.

He looks up a little and sees a body hanging by a rope. A guy was strangled, and worse, the Frey recognizes him.

MERRETT FREY

Petyr... No...

 

He is in shock, but still alarmed. He places the bow down and goes towards the body. He gets close enough to touch him. Looking a little to the body’s right side, he sees another rope tied, ready to strangle someone else.

ANGUY

That was his name? Petyr?

 

He means to return to get his bow back, but he stands still as he realises the guy (Anguy) is standing right beside his bow, but he carries his own on his arms. Merrett is truly scared now.

MERRETT FREY

Who are you? What do you want? Why did you kill Petyr?

 

ANGUY

I didn’t kill him. My friend over there did the dirty deed.

 

Anguy points at a guy standing at another side of the glade.

Merrett sees that a bunch of other men are approaching the glade. There’s no escapatory.

MERRETT FREY

GET BACK! GET BACK, YOU!

 

The people ignore his powerless demand.

 

MERRETT FREY

WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

 

THOROS OF MYR

(Aproaching)

Because you, dishonored Freys of the fucking crossing, did an unspoken act of treason at that wedding of yours, against all guest rights, to the king you sworn allegiance.

 

MERRETT FREY

It was just my family. I did nothing. NOTHING!

 

ANGUY

Didn’t you?

 

MERRETT FREY

No. I mean yes. I had nothing to do with that. I swear!

 

ANGUY

Well, then. Why don’t we let her decide that for you, huh? Guys, make room for our, how can I put this, our witness.

 

Some guys next to Anguy make room for someone to enter the glade.

A person arrives. She is wearing very long clothes and dark hood. She keeps her head down.

She walks slowly towards the Frey. Some guys walk behind her to offer protection in case Merrett attacks her. She gets close enough and gets straight. She takes off the hood.

She is very pale, white and illish. She has a deep cut on her throat – a mixo f scar and open tissue. Her face has several slashed on both of her cheeks. She doesn’t carry much hair, but what’s left is white.

Despite her physical conditions, she is recognized by the Frey, who looks at her in complete and utter astonishment.

MERRETT FREY

No... No... I saw you... At the river... You were dead!

 

LADY STONEHEART

(putting a thin hand on her throat in order to speak, with a kind of queakish sound)

  
Murderer!

 

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

Merrett was the man who closed the gates of the hall, when “The Rains of Castamere” began to be played, during the Red Wedding.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

The lady walks back and other guys come closer the Merrett. He starts to scream in horror.

MERRETT

NO! NO! GET BACK! NO! GET BACK, YOU...

 

The guys gag him and lift him, put his neck on the right position on the cord. He is left in the air and starts moving and jerking, gasping for air.

Lady Stoneheart stares at Merrett dying and doesn’t even moves her eyes, which are very full of hatred and craving for vengeance.

**END SCENE**


End file.
